Why change for them?
by luffyxrobin-luffyxnami
Summary: Naruto beats Nagato & once done people still see him the way they saw him before like when he was a kid, no matter how many times he saves them they just wont accept him.. but he does.. he accepts it all and unlocks a new power upon the world- mass harem


**Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but yeah… I had this idea for a while, and I just got a flash drive ^.^ so even though I got a virus that won't let the internet show the internet webpage and gives me that bullshit "internet explorer cannot display the webpage" I had to think of an alternative. And the flash drive was it. And seeing as I will have updated my other fics in within the month or by the end of next month, I thought of quickly creating a new fanfiction. It's been in my mind for a long while now, and I can't really think of new material without somehow leading back to here. So… idk what to name this, but I'll come up with one by the end of this chapter ^.^ so enjoy peeps. And make sure to R&R when you're done so I know if this is an okay fan fiction, it has been done by many, but not in this way ^.^ now without further ado my new fan fiction!**

We find our blond hero in a bed, starting to wake up from unconsciousness. Just hours ago Nagato had attacked Konoha, and Naruto had showed up to save the day, going sage mode at the beginning since he knew that he would have to bring his all to the fight. He had fought for at least two hours, slowly gaining ground by destroying the many bodies of the Rinnegan user one by one, while the summons he had brought along dealt with the many giant animals that were sent their way. He had been down to one body left after the one that sucked away chakra had absorbed his nature chakra and turned to a stone frog, crumbling to dust as it fell over, when the last one, known as the deva path captured him. From there Hinata jumped in to save him and confessed her feelings that she has had for him for all those years, and risked her life to give him a chance to live. But unfortunately it was not to be, and she was stabbed by one of the many black chakra rods the deva path had and Naruto went ballistic. Channeling his anger, he went straight to six-tails, and while his body went on auto-pilot he was sent into his subconscious, were the mighty Kyuubi no kitsune tried to calm down her container. Yes, the Kyuubi was a she, the queen of all of makai, and she was damn proud of it! She then tried to calm him down, telling him stories of his mother since she had already told him about his mother but said that his father would remain a secret until the time was right. And his mom being the previous container to Naruto, Kyuubi had many stories. But something went wrong with the seal, and Naruto went into eight-tails, making Kyuubi and him scared for the outcome of what could happen on the outside. This new development was then met with Minato Namikaze showing up within the seal to talk to his son Naruto, which made the later cry since he longed to know who his father was, and gave the man a hug. The man was surprised to say the least when he found out that Kyuubi was a she and was actually nice, he just chalked that up to never really asking Kushina about her tenant. After a lengthy conversation he told Naruto that he had to go, and that he was proud of his son, but before he left, he made a quick decision and decided that Kyuubi wasn't as bad as he thought. So with that in mind he altered the seal. Making it to were the Kyuubi could leave the seal on Naruto's command, and could enter at any time. This shocked Kyuubi to her core, and she silently sent a thank you prayer to Minato, and Naruto was sent back into consciousness since the new seal had made him revert back to his normal human self. With a new vigor Naruto set out to complete his task of saving the place where most of his precious people live. While fighting he thought of all the people he had met in his life that meant a lot to him. All the friends he made on those missions outside of Konoha, the Konoha 12 and their sensei's, jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, the Ichiraku ramen stand family, and the women he secretly had crushes on, like tsunami, Anko, Hana Inuzuka, her mother Tsume Inuzuka, Yugao, Yugito, and finally Kyuubi. When he found out that Yugito had died a little while after he had saved Gaara he went into a depression faze. But after many painstaking hours of trying to find out a way to get her back, he came up with it, and he planned to put that plan into action within the future. While thinking of the many people he found precious his fighting skills had gone up, making it very hard for the Rinnegan body to keep up with Naruto. But after a while Naruto won, and grabbed one of the many chakra rods the body had in it, and stabbed it in his body to track down the true master of all these puppets, Nagato. Once he found the place he went at full speed there. It turned out that Nagato had his long time friend Konan create a tree made of paper so they could hide inside while he controls where the bodies he created go. When he got there he found that he couldn't help but try and see Nagato's point of view, since his sensei was also Nagato's.

But even with this mindset he still had to bring peace, and try and stop Akatsuki, so when he turned to his accomplice Konan he couldn't help but blush… the woman was beautiful in his eyes, and the piercings just made things all the more kinky, he cursed jiraiya for turning him into a pervert, but also sent a silent prayer to the man since he was also dead. After the long talk he had with Nagato who told Naruto his life story Naruto told Nagato that he would find peace no matter what, or at least come to it as close as he could, he told the man he couldn't make any promises since in his village it was almost a lost cause since they still thought him the demon that was sealed inside him. Nagato then found that Naruto reminded him of himself, he desired peace, but knew that he may not be able to achieve it, but he would give it his all anyway. With that in mind he decided with the small amount of chakra he had left, and the amount of time he had to live, that he would revive everyone he had killed in Konoha, which made Konan sad, but she understood his decision. Once he was done with the jutsu that did the job, he died. Konan then told Naruto that she would return to Akatsuki to spy for him, since Nagato pretty much trusted Naruto in the small amount of time Naruto was there, and that was supposedly hard to do for the old Rinnegan user. Before she left though, Naruto asked her where the monster-like statue was that contained all the demons so far caught was. She didn't understand why he wanted to know, but since she was now on his side, she complied, and told him it was in a cave southeast of Amegakure. He thanked her, and she left with the bodies of Nagato and Yahiko, the later being the deva path that Naruto had stuck a Rasengan into. Once she left Kakashi came and picked Naruto up piggy-back style since Naruto was supper tired. When they got to the village outskirts everyone was treating to wounds and broken bones, since the technique that Nagato used only brought them back to life, but didn't heal the injuries that weren't life threatening. Naruto sort of wished that they would have gathered round and cheered for him on how he had saved the villagers, but when he looked in the eyes of the many people all he saw was hate, fear, awe, and loathing. He realized he should have seen that coming but a man can hope, can't he? Kakashi then took him to the Hospital, which was ironically not destroyed since it was on the very edge of the village, next to the Hokage tower. So this is the predicament we find our blond hero in.

As Naruto opened his eyes, he let out a loud groan as he quickly shut them again, "You know, I really got to ask who the fuck thought it was a good idea to have all white in a hospital, I mean blood gets on the walls most the time, and when people wake up for the first time after going through strenuous stuff like I just did a while ago, they don't want to look straight up at a white ceiling! Hurts my fucking eyes god damn it… hmmm I regularly don't cuss this much… oh well" said Naruto, shrugging toward the end of his speech.

Realizing that he was in the hospital was the least of his worries though. Quickly make a check over his body he realized he had chakra exhaustion and would be at a full tank in a couple hours. As he recalled everything he did in the fight and what he was hoping to do in the future, the hospital door opened, revealing Sakura, with a not to happy look on her face. Naruto had given up on her a long time ago since he knew with her being a fan-girl for more than half her life, the mindset of the Uchiha would always be in her head, and even if she became loyal to someone besides the Uchiha, the second he came back she would start to feel for Sasuke again.

"…Naruto…" said Sakura, a clipboard in hand and her hair covering her eyes.

"Yes?" questioned Naruto, not liking the mood she was setting.

"Why… why… why do you… have to be such… such… a demon!" cried out Sakura. She knew that he housed the Kyuubi no kitsune but when she saw all that destruction, and reckless abandon for his comrades when he transformed, she thought of him in a new light, one that saw him as the demon that more than just the civilian populous thought him as.

Naruto was surprised by this statement, he always thought that she was different, and that she accepted him even with the knowledge of what he contained. He grew angry when he started to mull over what she said, and realized she sounded just like the villagers, and right now he didn't need this.

"You know what Sakura, I don't need this shit, you can either thank me for saving your asses, or you can just leave you fucking Uchiha whore." Said Naruto, who realized he had been cussing a lot more.

Sakura just scoffed and left with the thoughts that it was all true and that her mother was right, that Naruto Uzumaki was a demon. She had no idea how close to the truth she would be in the future.

Once she left Naruto laid his head back down on the white pillow, thinking over his life now that he had the chance without thinking his precious people would be attacked by high ranking missing nin. He thought about his lust for the women he had crushes on, and how he had to contain the feeling so he was not seen as a complete and utter pervert like his sensei's were. He thought about how he would always protect what was his and try to gain more, like his precious people or the small amount of items he owned. He even thought about how he was going to be eating more than 20 bowls of ramen at the Ichiraku stand once it was rebuilt. Along with these thoughts he thought of all the pain he endured in Konoha, and how the populous treated him. He hated it, but he had the small thought of hope that they would see him in a new light and give him respect, he thought that this act by saving the village would get him this, but once he realized it didn't… he grew another thought. What if they never would forgive the Kyuubi and would never give him the satisfaction of understanding and respect. With all the emotions in his head, he thought of the one thing that would bring about change in the elemental nations as the world knows it. He accepted it. Looking back on all the people he saved and all the families he kept alive, he realized that he only gained respect from people either out of his village, or from people that he grew up with or worked alongside. But even with that, he knew that some would not accept him either… so with that in mind he thought of the one emotion that would bring about this change upon the elemental nations… acceptance. He accepted that they would never respect him, no matter how hard he tried. He accepted that he may not be able to save everyone, and he accepted that he may not be able to love the women he loves, he accepted it all and more.

While this went on, Kyuubi was sleeping, trying to recharge so she could leave the seal and be with Naruto like they had planned after his father fixed the seal so she could go in and out. If she would have been more aware, she would have noticed the small changes in his mindscape, like the small amount of black chakra going through his blue chakra coils. Or the water outside of the cage slowly changing into a dark black fog that only rose as high as the water was before.

"Ugh… my head hurts now… why do I have a fucking head ache all of a sudden?" questioned Naruto, not realizing the things happening to his body.

Not wanting to be in the hospital any longer, he left, not caring about checking out or seeing anyone. The only thing he had on his mind was why his head hurt so much and why his body felt slightly different. Not liking the feeling of this and since his apartment was ruined in the destruction of the village he quickly used his ninja skills to get out of the village and into the surrounding forest.

Once only 30 miles away from the village, he fell down on the ground, groaning and aching all over. With this pain he couldn't stop thinking about everything that he thought about in the hospital, the pain, the lust, the greed, the gluttony, and acceptance to all the other emotions and sins in his life, he did not feel any better. He felt worse matter of factly. He felt like his body was slowly burning and that his brain was going to explode, but that did not compare to his emotions, the tidal wave of them all rushing into his mind and how with each one he accepted it with stride. While thinking he started to growl an animalistic growl that sounded demonic… his emotions turning within his brain, with every image, thought and feeling, he accepted it all. He didn't understand why, but accepting each and every deed he did or had happen upon him made him feel better, like a giant weight was lifted from his being.

With the thought of acceptance on his mind, he thought a final thought… the villagers, and the respect he wanted. Mulling it over for only a second, he finalized that he would never gain it… and that he accepted is fate among the world.

With this final thought Naruto set about a chain reaction to many things. One, Kyuubi was forcibly thrown out of his mindscape, only clad in a red kimono as she appeared in a bright light from this gut to fall on her rump. Two, he started to feel pain and peace at the same time, like being beating to within an inch of his life, but feeling good, like he was some sort of masochist. Three, his blue chakra started to become darker, slowly coming out of his body, spinning around his body in a twister like motion, while the chakra turned from light blue, to regular blue, to navy blue, to dark blue, to finally black. And finally, he let out a guttural roar, sounding humanly demonic at first, but then turned into a demonic roar, with no remnants of humanity in it at all.

While all this was going on Kyuubi could only watch while she sat on her rump in a surprised stupor. She recognized those signs all too well. I mean, how one could forget how they became what they are today. Yes, what was happening to Naruto happened to Kyuubi once to. Kyuubi could only look on in anticipation to see what Naruto turned into… after all… not everyday someone became a celestial demon…

Now you may ask the difference between a celestial demon, and a regular demon. The difference was easy, demons were just humans who died and couldn't forget all there terrible emotions in life, changing them into mindless monsters, or monsters with slight intelligence. While a celestial demon was to become the highest class there could be, the right hands of Kami herself, and helper of balancing the elements… a tailed beast. Not that anyone knew, but the tailed beasts were truly humans at first, with a strong feeling toward one emotion. Like how the Shukaku was a glutton in life, and became the one tailed demon dog raccoon. Or like the Nibi, who lusted after many men in life, but never gave anyone her virginity, causing her to turn into the two tailed demon cat due to her strong feelings of lust that would have sent perverts into commas because of all the unimaginable thoughts in her mind. Or even like herself, the feeling of anger she felt when she was younger toward the many being in life, on how she wanted love and to settle down, but no man wanted to be with her. She grew so angry and so emotionally distraught that she turned into the nine tailed fox. With this in thought, she could only imagine what Tailed beast Naruto would be, it wasn't unheard of for people to become the same celestial beings as others, like how there were actually two one tailed demons, who had a child and named it Shukaku. I mean, why else would the one tailed demon be able to have a name while the other tailed demons didn't. The others forgot their names long ago, due to being so old, but the Shukaku was only actually about 200 years old, and still able to remember his name. So with a new thought in mind on what he would become, she was giddy, I mean it's not every day that a person becomes a celestial demon.

The Black chakra around Naruto started to go faster, and lift trees out of their roots, or upturn rocks and send them flying for miles. Naruto could not believe what was happening, it all just didn't make sense. I mean one second he was fine in a hospital recovering from chakra exhaustion and the next thing he knew he was heading away from the village, and was somehow bringing out more chakra then he had ever imagined having, all while he was supposed to have a small amount left to use at the moment.

With one final scream of pain and ecstasy he let loose a roar so loud you could hear it across all the elemental nations. As the roar lasted for more than 20 seconds, Naruto began a transformation. He became more muscular, like an athlete that swam and ran to gain the muscle instead of lifting weights non-stop. His eyes became darker, turning into what many would say looked like vast ocean of navy blue, while gaining slits for pupils. His whisker marks became more feral and darker, all while his hair became longer to where it reached to his shoulders, and at the end of his spikes of his hair gained black highlighted tips. Along with his nails lengthening and his canines lengthening longer than it was before, jutting out of his mouth, looking to be about two and half inches long. All while the more noticeable things happened next. He grew black fluffy tails skipping from, one, two, five, six, eight, to even nine! Once Kyuubi thought he was done and would turn into a nine tailed demon like her, she saw something that she thought she would never see in her life… he gained a tenth tail! His ears then changed, morphing into ears that reminded her of a wolfs…

Finally done with his transformation, he started to levitate, slowly rising up into the air about 15 feet, all while the chakra around him span even faster. Kyuubi could only watch in fascination how he transforms before her very eyes.

As he slowly started to spin just above the tree line, the chakra around him started to fluctuate, all while the spinning became faster and faster, to the point where Naruto thought the world was spinning and not him. With a final strong burst of fluctuated black chakra, it burst away from Naruto, like he had just emerged from an egg, shatter the shell. This burst of chakra expelled from his body created a shockwave that lasted for miles, reaching to even Konoha which was well over 30 miles away now. The giant power wave from Naruto reached Konoha, Naruto realized something… his chakra now felt… like Yukai. (Demon chakra, there are many different ways to say it, so I went with this one.)

With his transformation complete Naruto was slowly dropped to the ground, with his 10 tails swaying lazily behind him, which turned Kyuubi on more than she knew.

"What… the fuck… was that!" yelled out Naruto, still not realizing he had tails and wolf ears.

"That my sweet little Naru-kun, was you turning into a celestial demon. A higher class of demon who serve under Kami and deal with the evil in the realm known as Makai where evil or bad souls go to after death to be tortured for life for their sins. You pretty much just turned into a tailed demon like me, although, I didn't think you would be so powerful that you were turned into a 10 tailed demon!" said Kyuubi, getting more excited toward the end of her speech.

Naruto, now realizing what she said, turned and saw he many tails behind him, extruding from his spinal cord just above his butt. The transformation didn't really shock him, which confused him slightly on why it didn't, but while looking at his tails he couldn't help but try to see if he could control them. He made them swing left, right, up, down, and all over the place, but he became so excited that he could move them that with one of his many tails he smacked himself in the face, earning a few giggles from Kyuubi. And seeing as he knew Kyuubi had fox ears on her head when he would go to meet her in her cage in her human form, he lifted his hands up to his head, feeling around for the ears that he secretly hoped were there. He found them right away, and realized that they were sensitive since when he slightly rubbed them his breath hitched in excitement.

But, he finally noticed that he had more tails than Kyuubi… meaning he had 10 tails. He almost chocked on his own breath when he realized he was now stronger than the all mighty Kyuubi, queen and ruler of makai. This actually made him happy since Kyuubi was also one of the women he secretly loved, he knew that she could only be with someone strong enough to fight off the demons that would try and gain her as a mate due to her being the first most desirable woman in all of makai, Nibi only second to her beauty.

"So… what to do now?" questioned naruto, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, since he had yet to actually bring Kyuubi out of her cage and actually having it happen he didn't know what to do next, along with this new transformation of his into a ten tailed demon wolf.

"Well, I first want to ask you a question… what were you feeling before you started to change?" questioned Kyuubi, wanting to know how the hell Naruto turned into a 10 tailed demon!

"Um… well I felt angry for a while, then I thought about how the villagers never accept me, no matter how hard I tried, or how many times I saved them, so I finally just thought, why try anymore. They aren't going to respect or accept me as one of their own. So I just accepted it, how I will never be able to gain their respect, trust, and approval, so with that in mind I thought about all the problems in my life, or all the things that I tried hiding, and just accepted it all. Not caring what anyone thought or felt about me I was going to accept being me, and be the best I could be. I was going to follow what I felt was right, and not what they think is right. I accepted it all, my anger toward them, the pain they caused me, the lust I feel for curtain women, the greed I feel for protecting what I find precious or is mine, and the feeling of gluttony I get when I eat a lot of bowls of ramen and then have people tell me I should be an akamichi. The list goes on of the emotions I forgave and accepted. That's all I really felt at the time, so yeah… why do you ask?" questioned Naruto after confessing the small stuff that he felt should be said.

Kyuubi was slightly astonished, and if she had to guess on how he became what he is now, it was all his emotions combining into one thing, and him accepting them all. Giving understand a new meaning and enlightenment a run for its money. He must have felt a jungle full of emotions all while going separately through them all and just accepting everything, everything he did, everything he felt, and everything he thought was right. She couldn't have been more proud though, she, the Kyuubi no kitsune, was now the second strongest demon alive, while just hours ago she was the strongest. How funny life was, and to make it more ironic her container, the person she was trapped inside for over 15 years (not that she was complaining) was now a tailed beast just like her, but stronger! She also couldn't wait to see what new bloodline he got. Since all tailed beasts gained a bloodline and are able to transfer it to humans like Kyuubi did for the Uchiha, which was the worst mistake of her life, or like how Nibi gave the byakugan to the hyuugas. She also couldn't wait to see what his main element was, since he got control of all the main elements when he was past the seventh tail. But he would gain an element that he would have more control over than the others, so she couldn't wait to see which one it was.

"I ask, because what you just said explains to me how you became a celestial demon. When we become what we are, we experience emotions at their peak, and then some. We go beyond human limit for curtain emotion's and Kami judges us to see if we are truly worthy to be a celestial demon, who are the rulers of the nine levels of makai, as I've told you before." Said Kyuubi, which Naruto nodded to.

Once done with the idle chit-chat on the new development in Naruto's life. Kyuubi then told him to put on the demon henge, which was slightly better than the normal henge, since with the demon henge it covered up what would need to be, not just changing your appearance entirely. All it did was hide his tails, his wolf ears and change them back to normal ears. He got to keep the lengthened teeth, the black highlighted tips of hair, the dark navy blue eyes with a black slit for a pupil, and his more feral attributes, like his claws and more pronounced whisker marks. Kyuubi then went back into the seal, to check up on his body and make sure everything was okay, and to see if he gained any new powers and his new element that he had master control over… well besides wind… since he was already a master at controlling it if he was able to keep a Rasengan wind shuriken when thrown out of his hand.

Once he knew that Kyuubi was safe inside the seal he started to run toward Konoha, jumping from tree branch to tree branch. He just couldn't wait until he got home to where his precious people were, since he now had no chakra exhaustion he could talk with the people he knew liked him for him and didn't think him a demon, even if now it was true, he would be a kind demon, but a mean and ruthless demon to those that hurt what he held precious or if he felt they needed it.

He arrived at the village gates and started to walk inside, since both the guards knew exactly who he was, and both had to grumble that the gates couldn't have been destroyed along with the village, since this was their job full time, and they had to admit they hated it, but knew it was necessary.

As he walked through the village, he got different looks from the people of Konohagakure. He found that the women looked at him with awe, lust, and some with hidden jealousy since they wished their husbands or boyfriends were that hot. It seemed that Naruto's new transformation made him look a lot hotter, but he didn't care, he only cared about his friends and the small family he had adopted to be in over the years here. On his way through to the village though he passed by two of the women he had crushes on, a Inuzuka Tsume, and her daughter Inuzuka Hana. Once he spotted them he couldn't help the perverted thoughts in his mind. What he didn't know was that with his new power, to the Inuzuka's it was like he was the ultimate dominant male, so when they passed him and got a whiff of his scent, it almost automatically made them cum and submit to him. When he saw their blushes and their lust filled faces he quickly made a bee-line for the Hokage headquarters that was set up right next to the hospital since the space there had not been affected by the destruction of the village.

"Di-Di-Did you feel that Kaa-san?" said a hyperventilating and now lust filled Hana Inuzuka.

"Y-Yes dear… I did… and I got to say… I want to feel that again! Did you feel the presence he pretty much commanded just by looking at us and being near us. God… if only he was into older woman… I would pounce the shit out of him and have him ride me doggy style from dawn to dusk!" said a very turned on Tsume Inuzuka. Hana just silently agreed with her mother, and went on with their business, not realizing that what Tsume said may have just gotten her bound into Naruto's upcoming club of older women who thought of Naruto that way.

Once Naruto got to the tent with Tsunade in it, who he now found out was in a coma he set to work. With his new powers and knowledge of healing jutsu that he gained from Kyuubi he set to waking her. At first the people that surrounded him just scoffed that he would be able to get someone out of a coma, but once he touched her head, after 10 seconds she was back with the world of consciousness. Although no one knew what he had seen in those 10 seconds of being in her mindscape was that she was a secret pervert and had the hots for… him. He did not think he felt the same about her, but he promised himself that if she gained the courage to actually tell him her feelings, he would give her a shot.

"Wah-Wah, what happened?" asked a confused Tsunade, all she remembered was having fantasies about the man she now loved… and then finding he was right in front of her blushing up a storm, why he was she didn't know why.

"I just brought you out of a coma… and I have a request to make… I request a one week free pass to leave the village… I have… places that I would like to visit… NOW." Said Naruto, leaving no room for argument even if she was the Hokage.

"U-U-Uh okay…" said a now blushing Tsunade since she has never seen Naruto look like this, especially with his new look, that she almost couldn't control herself from drooling at the prospect of what he looked like underneath those clothes… she almost had a nosebleed right then and there in front of all those people, but years of being around him and able to control herself stopped her from doing so. Once Naruto had comprehended that he was able to go, he gave her his foxy smile, which now looked for wolf-like than his old fox-like grin. And once she saw it she couldn't help but almost orgasm… yes people it was that bad, she had kept her emotions in control all those years of being near him, and being almost more of a pervert than jiraiya made her that close to just releasing in her pants.

"Alright, thanks Tsunade-chan" said Naruto, not realizing that he had said her real name and added the honorific to it, which shocked most the occupants of the tent, like Sakura, or Shizune. The earlier still thinking he was a demon even more now with his looks, how right she was. Although Tsunade did catch the honorific and fainted right then and there, a very small amount of blood dripping from her nose as she went into blissful unconsciousness to dream more fantasies of her blond Adonis.

Not needing the incentive to stay anymore, he left the village via shunshin, to go to his next destination, the place where Konan said the tailed beasts were sealed… with the intent of saving Yugito.

**Oh yeah! Cliffhanger peeps. But yeah, I will be updated my other fics soon. It will take a while though since I got to find time when the main computer is on and not locked with a password I can't figure out… stupid father making the password something about his friends children's names… I don't even know the guy! And he expects me to know the name of his son… psh yeah right! So yeah, remember to R&R and tell me if you liked the chapter or what you think of it. So yeah… ja ne ^.^ **

**-Derick Scarff**

**PS: I thought of the name I want for the fanfiction…**

**WHY SHOULD I CHANGE FOR THEM?**


End file.
